Gebruiker:Perry13/Phineas sandbox
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with his stepbrother. He is kind, which sometimes has an effect on his plans. Early life "]] Born in America in the 90s, Phineas lives in the town of Danville. As a baby, Phineas’s mother, Linda, met and fell in love with Ferb's father, a British archaeologist named Lawrence Fletcher at a Love Händel concert. Eventually the two got married, and Phineas and his sister, Candace, gained a Step-Dad and a Stepbrother named Ferb. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") (l) and Ferb ®]] His whole life, Phineas was raised in what is called a "blended family", but being since he lived like this his whole life, it felt more as a normal, average, American family. Phineas and his sibling are such sometimes confused by their mother as being their stepfather's birth children, such as being told they have his imagination ("It's About Time!") Summer adventures Early months One of Phineas' first plans was training monkeys to juggle bicycles (in the Original Story Pitch , a little bit before building the Coolest Coaster Ever. An early activity he participated in was going to a state fair and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only went up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds ("Rollercoaster"). On the first day of one summer, Phineas built an extremely large rollercoaster, dubbing it the Coolest Coaster Ever. After this, he built a beach in their backyard, and remodeled Mount Rushmore. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Candace Loses Her Head") Phineas was famous for a day due to his formation of the band Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, a mega one-hit wonder band. His band included Ferb Fletcher, and Fireside Girls Troop 46231. The band was offered by mega record company Huge-O-Records to be a client, but passed it down a la diva-tantrum. The band performed for the last time at Googolplex Mall, performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo with Phineas' sister, Candace. ("Flop Starz") Phineas was one of the first successful time travelers, reconstructing a time machine in the local Museum. Traveling to 300 Million B.C., Phineas and Ferb were accidentally accompanied by Candace. The time machine was destroyed by a T-Rex, and Candace lost it, freaking out. The boys took the time to practice patience, and waited for a message Phineas sent to get to the present. After a while, Isabella and her troop showed up, and rescued them. A lightning bolt struck the power cord on the machine, providing enough power for them to return back home. ("It's About Time!") Phineas is responsible for reuniting the band Love Händel for one night in honor of his parents' wedding anniversary. Phineas had no trouble convincing Danny, but needed to convince Bobbi Fabulous and Swampy through song. Eventually, the band finally performed. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Adult life Relationships Family Ferb Fletcher Ferb is not just Phineas' stepbrother, he's his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. He often tells people the things that Ferb doesn't talk and he is more of a man of action (as Ferb almost never talks) and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask). ("Rollercoaster") The two have known each other almost their whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than he. ("Rollercoaster") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro See Isabella's relationship with Phineas Catch Phrases *(After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am," and once "No..." and "Well, I don't think so..." *"How serendipitous," *"Hey, where's Perry?" *"He's a platypus; they don't do much." *(Normaly after Isabella askes What yacha do'in?) "We're building a...", "We're making a...", and "We're..." *"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Oh, there you are, Perry." *"Well that can't be good." Background Information *In the Original Story Pitch, which became the episode Rollercoaster, there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9 year old. However, after testing with audiences revealed a wide age range identified with the character, producers decided to keep their ages vague. Phineas' age is now officially "less than 15". (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) However, as of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", both boys are stated to be 10 years old. They time-travel twenty years into the future, and Future Linda states that Phineas and Ferb are 30 then. Therefore, they are 10 at present. *Likes chocolate cake. (Finding Mary McGuffin) *Phineas has had four near-death experiences: :*In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", he falls from the haunted house that is being lifted into the air. He is caught by Isabella, though. :*In "Traffic Cam-Caper", Phineas begins to slip from oil as he is hanging on a bridge over the Danville River. Candace saves him though by pulling him up the second his grasp slips. :*In "Gaming the System", he and Ferb actually die, but it's a video game death and reappear moments later. :*When they look for Nosey, Phineas and Ferb would have been sucked in to Doofenshmirtz's machine but Nosey rammed it to save them. *So far, Phineas has not considered Irving his friend ("Ladies, gentlemen, bullies, Irving"). ("What Do It Do?") Dan Povenmire stated in an interview about Phineas: